blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Foxpaw/shadow
That is what I look like. You can't see it, But I have a white stripe from nose-to-tail-tip. About Me "Foxy lives in Tennessee, U.S.A, is a girl, and loves reading and taekwondo! She also loves to dance and sing. She takes part in two choirs and dances ballet after school at her school. She has eight pets and two houses. At her mom's house, Foxy has one mom, Snakeflower, and two little sisters, Rainbowkit and Shakekit. At her dad's, she has one dad, Monkeytail, one stepmom, Redwave, and one sister and one brother, Frillkit and Wheatkit. My Pets At her Mom's house, Foxy has one dog, Mountainlion, two budgie birds, Grasswing and Skywing, a black pig that stays at her neighbor's, Mooncloud, and one rabbit, Rubywind, that stays at her grandmother's house. At her Dad's house, Foxy has a female dog, Sunlion, and a male dog, Nightlion. My BlogClan Friends (add yourself please!) Rain (Willowrain) Crystie (Crystalpaw/shine) Who Misses Foxy So Much :'( Sandy (Sandpaw/stone) Shadow who misses Foxy :'( Bluebell Flighty ( Cheetahpaw/flight) My Fursona Foxy is a muscular dark red she-cat with black paws and a white stripe from nose-to-tail-tip, and forest green eyes. Personality Foxkit is wild weird and wants nothing more than to be a warrior. she plays fake battles with her littermates and catches beetles for the fresh-kill pile. Foxpaw is a quirky and energetic apprentice who always tries her best. Her never-ending quest is to impress Hawkpaw, her future mate. Foxshadow is a rambunctious she-cat who never seems to run out of energy. She goes on every patrol she can, and trains as much as she can to assure she will always be prepared. Foxstar is a very smart she-cat who loves nothing more than her mate, kits, and Clan. She is very territorial, but tries to keep peace between the Clans. Real Life Me is crazy beyond all reason. I LOVE reading Warrior Life SPOILERS FOR FOXSTAR'S PLACE (coming soon!) AHEAD!!!! Foxkit has always been the smallest kit. She and her littermates are beloved by the Clan because of their adorable innocence. She sneaks out of camp one day and meets a pair of foxes named Rust and Red. They get in trouble because Foxkit can speak to foxes like no other cat before her. As an apprentice, she discovers that her mentor, Glassstorm's brother is in WindClan. she fights in her first ever battle against him and sees Glasssstorm nearly kill her brother. she does eventually kill him, as revenge for his murder of Beestar. When she is named a warrior, she takes Hawkfeather as her mate. they have three kits and Foxshadow is the happiest she has ever been. she becomes deputy, and, after Icestar dies, becomes leader. she has another litter of kits. there is battle after battle until Foxstar thinks there will never be peace. she must fulfill a prophecy, a prophecy that will finally bring harmony. Foxstar accepts Rust and Red, the foxes, into the Clan, naming them Rustfeather and Redwing. the foxes have kits that are trained as apprentices and accepted into the Clan. Foxstar makes ShadowClan strong again after many moons of pain and defeat." Coding by the Crystie who misses Foxy so much :'( Tribute For all my BlogClan friends who still visit my wiki, I am so sorry that I have left BlogClan I love you so much, and I may eventually come back, although it is VERY unlikely. So much crap has happened to me since I left, and Leo misses you too, even though she didn't really get to know you as much as I did. ~FoxyCategory:She-cat Category:Apprentice Category:Shipped